phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Isabella and the Temple of Sap
Isabella and the Fireside Girls are looking for the sap of a tree for Phineas and Ferb's invention. Meanwhile, Pinky the Chihuahua is trying to stop Professor Poofenplotz. Read the full summary... Isabella and the Fireside Girls File:There you are Isabella.jpg|Isabella after shaking off her bed-head. File:I hear a sash calling me.jpg|"I hear a sash calling me to earn it some more new patches!" File:FiresideGirlsClubhouse.jpg|The Fireside Girls' clubhouse. Fireside girls don't know.jpg|Ginger, Holly and Katie don't know the word Gretchen said. File:MillyGivesGretchenAPatch.jpg|"Here's your 'Saying a Word No One Else in the Room Knows' Accomplishment Patch." File:Gretchen sees a possible intruder.jpg|"Someone's coming! Defense positions!" File:Aiming balloon at window.jpg|Holly and Katie aim a balloon at the window. File:Ginger armed with water balloon.jpg|Ginger armed with a water balloon. File:Adyson and Milly armed with water balloons.jpg|Adyson and Milly with water balloons. File:Gretchen ready to throw water balloon.jpg|Gretchen stands at the door, ready to throw her water balloon... File:GretchenLookAlivePeople.jpg|"Look alive, people! It's our fearless leader!" File:Isabella greets troop.jpg|"Hey guys. What'cha doin?" File:Holly and Katie.jpg|"Earning patches!" I have a suggestion.jpg|"So, did you guys decide what patch to get today? Cause I have a suggestion!" File:Should we earn the let's help Phineas and Ferb Patch.jpg|Adyson sarcastically suggests the "Let's Help Phineas and Ferb" Patch as a suggestion. It's called the help thy neighbor patch.jpg|"It's called the 'Help Thy Neighbor' patch, Adyson!" File:We have over 50 of those patches.jpg|Ginger says she has 52 Help Thy Neighbor patches. I went back one afternoon.jpg|Milly says she has 53, because went back one afternoon after everyone else went home. File:You just want to see Phineas.jpg|Gretchen knows Isabella wants to see Phineas. File:Let's see what Phineas and Ferb are doing.jpg|They decide to see what Phineas and Ferb are doing today. Why don't we go see Baljeet.jpg|"Why don't we ever go see what Baljeet is doing?" We've done that before.jpg|"Because we've done that before!" That patch wasn't worth it.jpg|"Yeah, and that patch wasn't worth it." File:Where'sPinky.png|"Hey. where's Pinky?" File:Meeting at the park.jpg|"Hey boys, what'cha doin?" File:PhineasBeggingIsabella.jpg|Phineas answering "Whatcha doin'?" from Isabella's perspective. File:ItsYouICareAbout.jpg|"It's you I care about!" File:Centaur Phineas.png|Phineas turning into a centaur. File:IWasInPhineaslandAgain.png|"I was in Phineasland again." File:GretchenRemindingIsabella.jpg|"We'll explain on the way, Chief." File:GingerJustSawACuteBoyPatch.jpg|Ginger gives herself the "I Just Saw a Cute Boy" patch. File:Milly rips off patch.jpg|Milly tears it off after learning it's Baljeet. File:GretchenReadingTheManual.jpg|Gretchen reading the Fireside Girls' Handbook. Gretchen climbing.jpg|Gretchen climbing the mountain. File:Adyson climbing.png|Adyson climbing the mountain. File:HollyIsabellaKatieClimb.png|Isabella, Holly, and Katie climbing the mountain. File:EarthtoHippie.png|Isabella tries to get the hippie's attention. File:YouJustHarmonizedWithMe.png|"You just harmonized with me!" File:FiresideGirlsAmazed.png|"Ooooooh!" File:Isabella pleading to hippie.jpg|Isabella pleads to the hippie for answers to the sap. File:MaracanutTreesAreCut.png|All but one of the Maracanut Trees have been but down. File:KeyOfWisdom.jpg|Isabella is given the "Key of Wisdom". File:LookingAtTheKeyOfWisdom.png|Her troop stares at the key with her. File:HippieDissappears.png|The hippie disappears in a puff of smoke. File:TheHippie'sGone.png|"He's Gone!" Adyson amazed.jpg|"Wow." File:TheHippie'sOverThere.png|"No he's not, he's right over there!" File:SeeYouOnTheFlipSide.png|"See you on the flip side!" File:OldAbandonedAmusementPark.jpg|"Oh, I get it! It was actually called the Old Abandoned Amusement Park." Hence old abandoned twice.jpg|"And now, it's old and abandoned. Hence old abandoned twice." File:We're Going In.jpg|"Girls, we have a tree to find!" Fireside girls, report.jpg|"Fireside Girls, report!" File:MillyandKatieClimbingRollercoaster.png|"Nothing up here, Captain!" File:GretchenTrashCans.png|"Ditto, chief!" File:HollyinDragonHead.png|"It just smells like feet in here!" File:GingerinClownLockerRoom.png|"These clown lockers are just full of cheap hairspray!" I think i found it.jpg|"I think I found it!" Adyson, milly and katie gasp.jpg|Milly, Katie and Adyson hear Isabella. File:GirlsInFrontOfTemple.jpg|The girls in front of the temple. File:Reading about the Maracanut Tree.jpg|Isabella reads more info on the Maracanut tree. File:We're climbing up the temple.jpg|"Girls, get your gear! We're climbing up!" File:It's not safe to climb up.jpg|Holly punches the structure and notices it's structurally unsound. Adyson look out.jpg|"Look out!" File:HollyScreaming.jpg|Holly screaming. File:There'sNoWayUp.png|The girls think there's no way to reach the tree. have you forgotton who we are.JPG|"Calm down, girls! Have you forgotton who we are?" File:FiresideGirlsNeverGiveUp.png|"We're Fireside Girls Troop 46321, and we never give up!" Fireside girls singing.jpg|We're Fireside Girls, one and all... File:FiresideGirlsStandTogether.jpg|...and together, we belong! Patches.jpg|We wear our patches upon our sashes... Fireside girls determined.jpg|...and stand... Gretchen-cute.jpg|...cute... Katie-small.jpg|...small... Isabella-strong.jpg|...and strong! The fireside girls song.jpg|This is the Fireside Girls song... It's not too terribly long.jpg|...and it's not too terribly long! FiresideGirlsPose.png|The girls finish the song. File:LetsGetThatSap.png|"Let's the procure the sap for Phineas! Oh, and Ferb, too." File:YayPhineas.png|The troop cheers in agreement. File:Let's do it for Baljeet too.jpg|"And Baljeet!" File:Katie removes patch.jpg|Katie removes the "I just saw a cute boy patch from Ginger. File:We only have this key.jpg|Isabella only notices they have the key the hippie gave them. File:Unlocking car doors.jpg|Isabella presses the button and notices it unlocks the car doors. File:There's no engine.jpg|"There's no engine, but it looks like gravity will do the trick. File:Boarding the van.png|The Fireside Girls prepare to board the van. File:Let's lean ladies.jpg|"All right ladies! Lean!" File:Adyson, Ginger and Holly leaning in their seats.jpg|"Lean!" File:Fireside Girls driving.jpg|The Fireside Girls driving the van into the air. File:Girls, sashes now!.jpg|"Girls, sashes NOW!" File:Isabella tying sashes to car.jpg|Isabella tying the sashes together. File:Climbing out the van window.png|"Gretchen, you have the controls." File:Isabella jumps out of van.jpg|Isabella jumps off of the van. File:GrabbingTheTree.png|Isabella snatches the tree. File:Opening the van.jpg|Milly and Katie open the van doors. File:Isabella tumbles into van.jpg|Isabella tumbling into the van. File:IsabellaHoldingTree.jpg|"What a cute little tree!" File:MillyandKatieAwww.png|"Awww!" File:Fireside Girls celebrating.jpg|The Fireside Girls cheering after safely landing the vehicle. File:GettingTheSap.png|Holly and Katie prepare to extract the sap. File:WeGotItIsabella.png|"We got it, Isabella!" File:TumblingOutOfTheVan.png|The Fireside Girls tumbling out of the van. File:Here'sTheSap.png|Isabella hands Phineas the sap. File:Let'sRunAwayTogether.png|Isabella daydreams again. File:PhineasDoesAppreciateYou.png|Gretchen tells Isabella Phineas said thanks. Agent Pinky and Poofenplotz File:Crammed elevator.png|Pinky sees the agents crammed in an elevator. File:Agents tip hats.png|Perry and Pinky greet each other. File:WandaBriefs.png|Wanda briefing Pinky's mission. File:Poofenplotz'sLair.png|Poofenplotz evil is crazy! File:PinkyIsCaught.png|Pinky is captured. File:PoofenplotzShakes.png|Poofenplotz shakes when she grabs Pinky. File:PoofenplotzAtTheStore.png|Poofenplotz is trying to buy some Stiff Beauty hairspray. File:Discontinued from this dimension.png|"You're discontinued from this dimension!" File:NotWorthMinimumWage.png|"This so is not worth minimum wage." File:GiantRobotHead.png|Poofenplotz's giant robot head vehicle. trapped pinky2.jpg|Agent Pinky trapped inside a trash can File:PinkyJetPack.png|Pinky goes after Poofenplotz on his jetpack. File:PinkyEntersInHead.png|Pinky enters the robot. File:PinkyHitWithNewspaper.png|Pinky is hit with the newspaper. File:NewspaperInMouth.png|Poofenplotz with Newspaper in her mouth. File:PinkyGrappleGun.png|Pinky firing the grapple gun. File:PoofenplotzWithHairSpray.png|Poofenplotz finds the Stiff Beauty hairspray. File:Curse you, Pinky.png|"Curse you, Pinky the chihuahua! To return to the " " episode summary, click here. Isabella and the Temple of Sap